<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Why Of It All by Chandelier_s_Notebook</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524914">The Why Of It All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook'>Chandelier_s_Notebook</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heist Au, But I Never Write The Heist Because I Don't Want To Research (One Day; Eventually) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Neglect, From unnamed deadbeat dad, Gen, Support Systems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason why Wilbur started to look up to Technoblade in the first place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot, Tommyinnit &amp; Tubbo, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heist Au, But I Never Write The Heist Because I Don't Want To Research (One Day; Eventually) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur was at the skatepark. He was going his own thing. No friend group to show off too. No little kids asking for advice. Just the sound of wheels on cement and whatever was going on his the background.</p><p>In all honestly he was bored. It was strange. Wilbur had spend all of his childhood on the look out. Protecting himself. Keeping Tommy safe. Making sure Tubbo never found out that those two things were going on. It was trying, but necessary.</p><p>It was weird having a support system. It made him feel bad when he realized how sad that sounded, but it was true. His mother died giving birth to Tommy when he was five. His father deteriorated soon after.</p><p>Teachers didn’t care; Wilbur tried his best, but he was an average student at best. Not good enough to get praise. Not bad enough to be of note.</p><p>Tommy was another story; always causing trouble in class. It was a wonder that he hadn’t gotten kicked out of school yet.</p><p>At least that’s what Tubbo and his family thought. Wilbur knew it was because Tommy learned how to stop just shy of too far by dealing with their father.</p><p>Tommy was a good kid. He just didn’t get parental support at all and Wilbur was still in kindergarten when he was forced to grow up. Neither blame the other.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Wilbur remembered the first time Tubbo came over. Their dad was drunk out of his mind and thought he was seeing double. He had been mad at Tommy for waking him up that morning, so he was angry when the saw two Tommys. It was a little funny, because he actually wasn’t seeing double. But it was bad because he threw an empty bottle at the two five year olds.</p><p>Wilbur took them grocery shopping with him. He let them pick out whatever they wanted from the shop, spending a little more money then he was supposed to. But he just cut into his guitar funds that he had been saving up.</p><p>He was thankful that they don’t remember that encounter at all. As far as the two boys remembered, Tubbo had never been to Tommy’s house.</p><p>There were only two things that they retained:<br/>1. Tommy knew that Tubbo wasn’t allowed to come over.<br/>2. Tubbo didn’t like the sound or sight of broken glass.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur also remembered the “first” time Tubbo came over. Wilbur and Tommy’s father was in hospital due to heart problems. Something about all that alcohol. The two looked at each other defeated, knowing they should feel bad for their father, but not giving a shit.</p><p>They cleaned the house up. It took all week. Everything looked nice. It looked normal. It looked acceptable enough for Tubbo to come over.</p><p>Wilbur stayed in the kitchen doing school work while the eight year olds played around the house.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy always went over to Tubbo’s house. That’s how it was. That’s how it should be. Wilbur would always drop off and pick up Tommy. Tubbo and his family had never seen the boys’ father ever. <strike>Other than that one incident that only Wilbur knew about</strike></p><p>Sometime they’d invite Wilbur over for dinner. Sometimes they’d invite him over for family game night. Wilbur was reluctant to go, this was his little brother’s best friend’s family; how welcome was he?</p><p>Very, he would find out.</p><p>After picking Tommy up one time, he was bombarded with how fun it was. How much he would enjoy it if he just came over. Once.</p><p>“C’mon Wilbur.”</p><p>“It’s Tubbo’s family game night.”</p><p>“Yeah family.”</p><p>Wilbur went to the next one. Wilbur realized why there was always a little sad glint in Tommy’s eyes when he would come back home from game night.</p><p>It wasn’t because it was over. Well that was part of it for sure. But there was an even number of people in the Sparklez-Puffy household. So for partner games, Tommy would always get tacked onto a team as the third.</p><p>Wilbur made time for every game night from then on.</p><p>They fell into a rhythm of teams. They mixed it up sometimes, but there was a standard:<br/>Wilbur and Tommy<br/>Niki and Eret<br/>Tubbo and Ranboo<br/>Captain and Cara</p><p>His name wasn’t Captain of course, but it was a term of endearment due to the man’s time in the army.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Today was one of those days. Family game night. But Tommy was working at the new job Technoblade had scored him. And Wilbur, while he had gotten closer to the family sure, didn’t want to intrude on game night without Tommy there.</p><p>So here he was. At the skatepark. Alone.</p><p>He didn’t mind the stability don’t get him wrong. It was just weird. Not that Captain and Cara weren’t wonderful people who would have given Tommy and Wilbur anything they could ever ask for.</p><p>But Tommy hated pity with a burning passion. And Wilbur didn’t want to burden the Sparklez-Puffys. So the two made sure that the family didn’t know how bad their situation was.</p><p>But they brought enough stability for Wilbur go pick up skateboarding.</p><p> </p><p>It was weird that the two brother’s were at their most stable right now. What with their father passed out on the couch every hour of the week, but that was normal. The weird thing was that the boy’s idol and eight grade science teacher were helping them plan to rob a bank.</p><p>The Gold’s marks were the highest they ever were. They got at least one good nutritious meal everyday. Sometimes two or three depending on if they had afternoon snakes or left overs from the night before.</p><p>When dinnertime planning became a normal thing, Wilbur realized that Technoblade and Mr. Phil knew about his and Tommy’s home life. When they started getting leftovers everyday, Tommy made the connection. Wilbur was surprised Tommy didn’t fight it. Then again, he was a growing boy.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Wilbur sharply turned the board. When had to gotten to Technoblade’s house? He didn’t need to be here this afternoon.</p><p>He was bored. <strike>Internal excuses.</strike></p><p>He kicked his board up. He knocked on the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technoblade opened the door. He looked out at the teenager.</p><p>“Out of the three of you, I didn’t expect you to be the one to bother me today. Come in.”</p><p>Wilbur leaned his skateboard against the wall inside the house. “Tubbo’s doing some family time right now, and Tommy’s enjoying his new job.”</p><p>“As a locksmith. Is that a good thing?” </p><p>“Oh, don’t start thinking you’re a bad role model now. We’re in too deep.”</p><p>“You don’t know the half of it.”</p><p>Wilbur made himself comfortable on the couch. “So tell me.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Why not? I’ve learnt that letting someone in and telling them does wonders.”</p><p>“I was under the impression that Tubbo was none the wiser about your situation.”</p><p>“We’re not talking about that.”</p><p>“And I can see that you don’t tell Tommy everything.”</p><p>The teen scoffed. “Of course I don’t. One of us deserves to pretend to have a normal childhood.” He kicked his feet up on the coffee table.</p><p>“I have Phil. Who do you have?”</p><p>“We aren’t talking about this!”</p><p>Techno turned away, back to whatever he had been doing. “Whatever you say Whalbur,” he muttered.</p><p>
  <em>Wilbur tried to figure out where Technoblade would have learnt that from.</em>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Wilbur sat on Techno's couch.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Who do you have?"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"None one. Because I don't let them know."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur hated being touched. There was nothing good about been touched. For the first few years of his life, touch was everything; a mother’s embrace; a hair ruffle; a fist bump.</p><p>Then his little brother was born. His mother died giving birth to Tommy when he was five. His father deteriorated soon after.</p><p>Touch became a bad thing. The only touch he’d get was from his father lashing out.</p><p>It wasn’t the only touch he’d get. But everything else was: holding Tommy close to his chest; keeping him from crying; rocking him to sleep; and exchanging money with the babysitter.</p><p>Wilbur hated being touched. It brought nothing good. Because all of his touch came from dealing with his father. Getting hit by him and protecting Tommy from getting hit by him. Basically.</p><p>Tommy loved getting hugs. He associated it with protection, being safe, and warmth.</p><p>Wilbur would always hold him close when hiding from the worst of their father’s tendencies. Tubbo’s hugs were always warm, they came with friendly affection. Hugs from the others in the Sparklez-Puffy household were always the best; they made him feel save and loved and like be belonged in a family.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>"Pizza?"</p><p>"What kind of teenager do you think I am?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>